dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
John Clavering Boulevard
John Clavering Boulevard, or Clavering Boulevard, is a main thoroughfare in the Distillery District. Taking its name from a deceased High Overseer, John Clavering, one end is a bridge over the Wrenhaven River while the other is a fork, leading to both Holger Square and the Golden Cat. By 1837, the time of the events of Dishonored, the bridge has collapsed. John Clavering Boulevard is split into three main sections: the bridge, the section between the walls of light and the section between the second wall of light and the fork. When Corvo Attano first arrives there during the mission High Overseer Campbell, there are a few civilians on Endoria Street, which runs under John Clavering Boulevard, but the City Watch have control over the boulevard itself. The main reason for their presence is because the middle section of John Clavering Boulevard contains the Offices of Dr. Galvani. Doctor Galvani is a well-respected inhabitant of Dunwall and, during Dishonored, is attempting to cure the rat plague. During the mission High Overseer Campbell, John Clavering Boulevard has been designated a restricted travel, with any person there liable to be searched or imprisoned.[[Loudspeaker/Announcements#Distillery District|''"Attention, Dunwall citizens. John Clavering Boulevard has been designated a restricted travel area. Any citizens are liable to search or imprisonment at the discretion of the City Watch."]] Corvo must pass the two walls of light to get to Holger Square and the Office of the High Overseer. He also has the optional task of collecting a plague rat viscera from Galvani's laboratory to poison an elixir still for Granny Rags. Opposite Galvani's home is Bunting's apartment, which is locked until the mission House of Pleasure. During that mission, Corvo returns to the Distillery District, this time to go to the Golden Cat, which was shut last time due to a "touch of plague".Golden Cat Reopening As well as the Golden Cat, the Captain's Chair Hotel is open, though it is locked until Corvo obtains the key from Slackjaw after a side objective. Holger Square is blocked off due to the fate of High Overseer Thaddeus Campbell.Official Guard Report - Note Two However, the biggest changes are the blocking off of the first wall of light and the addition of two watchtowers, one in the part of John Clavering Boulevard next to the river and the other by the fork at its other end. They are placed there because of Corvo's actions in Holger Square,[[Loudspeaker/Announcements#Distillery District 2|"Attention Dunwall Citizens. Due to criminal activity near Holger Square, the area is now under lockdown. Watch Towers and support patrols have been deployed. Any suspicious person will be assumed hostile with malicious intent."'']] including the fate of Captain Geoff Curnow.Official Guard Report - Note One There are also a number of weepers in the area, whereas there were none to be found in the previous mission. Trivia *One of the Officers assigned to Kingsparrow Island can be overheard saying that, were he to become Emperor, the second thing he would do would be ordering lots of pastries from a certain shop on John Clavering Boulevard. Gallery Clavering bridge.jpg|Front entrance to John Clavering Boulevard. Distillery clavering bridge 1.jpg|A collapsed bridge on John Clavering Boulevard. Bridges Wrenhaven2.png|Collapsed bridge during the day. Wall of light.jpg|A wall of light separating the waterfront from the residential area. Dragon.png|A relief of a dragon-like creature atop the first wall of light. dragon1.png|The dragon-like relief, as seen in the day. Clavering Boulevard.png|John Clavering Boulevard. Distillery clavering 1.jpg|Alternate view. Clavering2.png|View of John Clavering Boulevard in daylight. Passage HS.png|Signs atop the gate leading to Holger Square. Golde Cat Posters.png|Advertisements for the Golden Cat at the gate leading to Holger Square. Clavering1.png|View on the rear part of John Clavering Boulevard. Captains Chair2.png|The Captain's Chair Hotel on John Clavering Boulevard. Poster Cluster4.png|A billboard on John Clavering Boulevard. jcblvd01.png|John Clavering Boulevard in the rain. Galvani.png|The Galvani Residence. Buntings house2.png|Bunting's apartment. Holger square entrance.png|The entrance to Holger Square. Holger Square Sealed.png|The sealed entrance to Holger Square. DunwallArea72N85Map.jpg|John Clavering Boulevard, as seen on the map. References ru:Бульвар Клеверинг fr:John Clavering Boulevard zh:约翰克莱弗林大道 Category:Dishonored Locations